


Sex In The Air, I Don't Care, I Love The Smell Of It

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a part 2 to 'I May Be Bad, But I'm Perfectly Good At It' </p><p>No harm meant. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex In The Air, I Don't Care, I Love The Smell Of It

"Someone's been naughty..."

Katie's breath catches as she finds herself pushed down on the bed, Darcey stood over her in what appears to be a leather jacket and leather trousers, her high heels only adding to the look. 

"Yes Ma'am..."

Stony silence, then, as Katie realizes. 

"Sorry... _Mistress._ "

Darcey smirks, stroking her hair gently. 

"You will still be punished..."

"Yes Mistress."

Darcey's hand continues to stroke Katie's hair, setting her at ease before she steps back. 

"Position one, and stay still."

Katie obeys, slightly shaky but waiting patiently, her hands over her head and grasping at the bars of the bed. Darcey, when she finally returns, is naked to Katie's gaze and, as Katie watches nervously she smirks, considering the best punishment, her voice still silky smooth. 

"I think you need to work for this one..."

That said she had settled, noting Katie's bemused smile before gently lacing a hand into Katie's hair to guide her to where she needed to be, her head tipping back the instant Katie took the hint, her hand tangling into Katie's hair, back arching all the more to give Katie a beautiful view of her body whilst pleasured, Katie's laps upped in pace, the woman taking the initiative to move her lips up to Darcey's clit every so often until, eventually, Darcey had arched one final time, crying out as she came apart, her smile all the more gentle as she eased Katie's head back to the pillow, her body moving sinuously as she slipped lower, her lips covering Katie's own. 

"Good Girl..."

Her smile is more teasing as she moves to lightly tease Katie's clit until she arches, taking her time teasing her by suckling lightly at each breast before her lips move lower, pausing at Katie's clit to tease her until she arches. 

"Oh god.... _Please..._ "

"Please... Who?"

"Please _Mistress._ "

Darcey smiles, rewarding Katie by pushing inwards, her pace none to gentle as she moves to get Katie to her climax, her smirk softening as Katie arches to her, all but screaming as she finally came apart, easing Katie down and shifting so that she can untangle Katie's hands from the bars, moving to cradle her closer as Katie, finally, cries. Her head in nestled into Darcey's shoulder and Darcey sighs softly, stroking Katie's back, her voice gentle. 

"Shhhh Darling, it's okay... it's done now. Shhh."

Katie's eyes meet hers as she speaks softly. 

"You mean..."

"Never again... You will be teased, we may even dominate you but we don't want you crying Kitten... that's not what this is about..."

Darcey's touch is light as she brushes tears from Katie's cheeks, kissing her gently and shifting them so that she can kiss her again, her touch light as it trails down over Katie's hip and into her, their eyes locking as Darcey brings her to a second climax, her lips brushing Katie's ear gently. 

"Good girl... there's a good girl."


End file.
